The present invention relates generally to the field of automated test handlers for semi-conductor devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vision alignment system for a semiconductor device test handler.
The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Semiconductor devices are subject to numerous tests before they are shipped to a wholesaler and/or end consumer. Manufacturers of semiconductor devices spend a significant amount of time testing devices prior to shipment. Therefore, it is desirable to speed up the semiconductor testing procedure by several methods.
Generally, a semiconductor device is tested using a testing handler. Testing handlers are configured to process and test a large amount of semiconductor devices. One aspect of semiconductor testing involves applying a testing contactor to the surface of a semiconductor device to carryout testing on the device. Aligning the semiconductor device with the testing contactor is an important step in the testing process for many reasons. First, proper alignment insures that the testing is carried out appropriately. In addition, the ability to quickly and automatically align a semiconductor device and a testing contactor allows for testing to proceed at an efficient rate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of efficiently and accurately aligning semiconductor devices with testing contactors.